Not What I Wanted
by CheekyLizzy
Summary: Bella Swan is a typical girl starting out her senior year on a not so typical town. It's old fashioned and girls are married off by their fathers. Betrayal, lust, mafia, lemons, refusal, and hurt. First fanfic! Sorry for the crappy summary!
1. Chapter 1

** Not What I Wanted**

**I owe all credit to Stephanie Meyer for creating the lovely twilight characters while I am just manipulating them to how I want my story to be. **

**Authors side note**- I'm sorry if the first chapter's too short and the story sucks. It's my first fanfic and figured I'd give writing a shot instead of just reading.

**Chapter 1**

Today was like any other day, I wake up, take a shower, find something nice to wear( Alice would kill me otherwise), put on a light layer of makeup and go downstairs to have breakfast.

But that's not the case today. Today was the last first day of school for me! What do I mean? Well, how about I explain myself to you.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I prefer Bella. I am going to start my senior year at Forks High School. I had two best friends, Alice Branden and Rosalie Hale. while Alice had a boyfriend(much to her parents despise), Rosalie and I were would think that my life is pretty normal, but its not.

You see, where I come from, it was like on the olden days when your father basically owned you. Your father was paid to marry you off by your admirer. They could marry you off by the time you turn 12!

Lucky for me, my father, Charlie, didn't really believe in all that and has kept me. Not saying my father never had offers,he just wanted to wait until I was at least 17 and that the man was right for me. But I had a feeling that was about to change...


	2. Chapter 2

**Not What I Wanted**

**Again, I would like to credit the wonderful genius who created twilight and the great characters in it, Stephanie Meyer. I am only using her characters to make this story! **

**Authors side note**- sorry the last chapter was so short, I hope this one is better:)

**Chapter 2**

As I was about to go out the door my dad stopped me and pulled my arm real quick. " I have someone I want you to meet after you come home from school," he said. "He wants to meet you too."

I looked at him in confusion. Whoever it was must be pretty important. My father hardly allowed me to meet his friends. After my mother died, I was really only used to cook, clean, and whatever else he needed.

I nodded my head and headed out the door and started up my baby. He may be old but he runs smoothly although Rose always begs me to get a new car. Who needs a car when they've got a perfectly good truck?

I arrived at the school and looked at the parking lot. It was practically empty, I guess that's what I get for getting to school 30 minutes early.

I decided to put on the radio, after a couple minutes, more people started showing up. I decided to get out and go wait at a picnic table outside. As I was walking, I saw an Aston Martin passing slowly by.

Once I looked over, it sped up and drove off. 'Odd' I thought to myself,'no one around here can afford a cad like that.'

I shook the thought out of my mind as I heard a high pitched giggle. I looked behind me and saw my friend Alice with her boyfriend Jasper. I smiled to myself and shook my head.

I jumped as I felt someone touch my shoulder. "Hahaha, you jumped so high I thought you were gonna shit your pants."

I scowled at Rose "Very funny Rose," I said. "Karma, all I have to say is karma." I flipped her off and started to walk towards the school.

She laughed loudly and followed me"What's got your panties all twisted up Bells?"

I sighed heavily and told her about what happened with my dad. She looked at me with a seriousness I never knew she could have. "Odd, my dad told me the same."

I looked at her and them looked down at her arms and saw the bruises and looked at her cheek and now noticed that it was swollen. Her father treated her like crap even though she didn't do anything wrong. Her father blamed her for her parents' failing relationship.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry." She chuckled darkly an shook her head, "Oh Bells, when will you learn that it's not your fault," she sighed.

Alice came over and was talking about the summer gossip. Rose and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "Oh my God! Did you guys hear who moved here around July? The Cullen's!"

I knew all to well who the Cullen's were. I think that everyone knew. You see, they were the most talked of, most dangerous, and highest ranked mafia in the U.S. other than he Masens who are their family living in Italy.

Than all of a sudden it hit me. The Cullen boys looking for wives and moving to Forks, my father and Rose's having to talk to us and meet someone special. And the Aston Martin driving past by me.

I grabbed Rose's arm and whispered in her ear, "I know who we're going to be meeting tonight!"

~ Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews guys! Please review, they make me happy:) Oh and I know it's the same day, but I'll most likely only review once to twice a week! I just felt bad for the really short 1st chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not What I Wanted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or the characters in them. They all belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer. I am only using her characters for my story!**

**Author's Note**- there has been talk that I stole my stories plot from someone else but I am telling you now, it's different. I only published 2 chapters. You'll see that it's not the same as you read further.

**Chapter 3**

The day seemed to drag on by and it was only lunch. My thoughts throughout the day were filled with the Cullens and their sons. I've heard many rumors like how the sons have been to jail for murder, theft, and harassment. I couldn't shake them out of my mind. I was sure that Rose was feeling the same way.

Before I knew it, I was at the lunch table opening up my bag before I felt a light shake on my shoulder and looked over to see who it was. It was Rose with a very concerned look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, you just looked very lost in space. I want you to not worry about later." I nodded slowly still having thoughts clouding my mind.

"Why? You were freaking out about it earlier too."

She looked around and whispered,"Well, I have a plan. You and I are going to stay at Alice's house."

"Really?," I asked. "Did she say that it was alright? What did her parents say about it? What will our parents do? What'll happen to us?" I rambled on.

"Calm down Bells. I asked Alice and she said it was alright. She kept on talking about how it was a mistake that we would hide from them." I nodded an breathed slowly.

"You're right Rose. I don't know what I was freaking out over." Actually I did, my father didn't normally abuse me like Rose's father, but he did when I did something wrong or did something he didn't like. I didn't tell anybody of course.

I looked over and saw Alice coming over. I smiled and waved her over. Alice and I had been friends since preschool. Where as Rose moved to our school in seventh grade. We were weary to befriend her but once we saw she didn't give a crap what others thought about her or how she looked, we knew she would fit in well with us.

"Hi Ali," I said giving her a big hug. "Thank you so much for letting Rose and I stay at your house."

She smiled brightly with her pearl white teeth. "Your welcome Bella. I would do anything for the two if you. I mean I don't know why you're freaking out over it. It could be anyone." She said to the both of us," I saw... Err... I have a feeling that if it is them, you'll end up happily in live with them."

Rose snorted and chuckled. "Yeah right Alice. Get real. You're talking about he Cullen boys." She looked at her seriously," I don't know why but they give me this feeling that they're not like us." She shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, the Cullens? I met them this summer. They were staying at a summer cottage next to my family's. They're pretty chill. I mean they never went outside if it was sunny and hot out. I mean I understand why now though."

I was flabbergasted at his comment. "Really, you met the Cullens without them killing you?" Alice rolled her eyes at me while Jasper gave me a straight answer.

"Yeah, like I said, they're pretty chill. I mean they even changed me into a vam... Ouch!" He said looking over at Alice who was glaring at him," Err, I mean they changed my way of seeing things. I've never seen the world so clearly before." He looked over to Alice who gave an approving nod.

I looked at Rose who was looking at me too. The whole conversation was weird. I also had a strange feeling in my gut that Ali wasn't telling me something. "Alrighty then... So Ali, when are we coming to your house?"

"Well, Jasper will drive us over to my house. But I hope you don't mind, Jasper and I already have plans with Jazzy." She smiled lovingly over at Jasper. I shook my head. I never would understand their relationship.

"Yeah, I've been getting a little hungry to go on a hike. I thought it would be a great idea for me and Ali to go. Plus I have something to show her while we're in the woods," Jasper added in.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "Okay, that's fine. I'm sure Rose and I will find something to do at your house."

Rose nodded and I knew it was time to leave lunch. I must've not heard the bell while talking to Ali and Jasper," See you two after school." I added in," And behave in your next class. Remember what I said about PDA?"

Thy laughed and said simultaneously,"Just because we may enjoy it doesn't mean others enjoy watching it. "

Ali laughed and said," yeah yeah I know. Now go have fun in gym." She gave Rose and I a hug," see you too at the end of the day!"

I watched as she skipped down the hallway holding Jasper's hand. I laughed to myself and latched arms with Rose as we grade off to gym. The class I dreaded the most. Maybe even more than meeting the Cullens.

**Well tell me what you think! I love reviews and favorites and followers3 **

**With love, **

**CheekyLizzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not What I Wanted**

**Disclaimer: The lovely twilight saga and characters in them are owned by the one an only Stephanie Meyer. I am merely using her characters for fun in my story. **

**Author note:** I'm glad that people are really liking the story!:) I would like to thank all of you have favorites or followed me or my story. I am happy to say that I will be starting a new story. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4 **

Ugh! Finally gym was over, we were playing baseball today. Again, I hurt Mike Newton on accident. I hit the ball with the bat and it ended up hitting him in the eye giving him a black eye and once in the balls. After that, I got the bat taken away, thankfully!

"Hahaha, that was absolutely hilarious Bells!" Rose told me as we were changing out of our gym clothes and back to our normal clothing.

"It was not!" I replied," I don't even mean to hit him all the time. He's just always where the ball is going." I shook my head and tried not to smile or laugh a little since it was a little funny.

Mike Newton has had a crush on me since kindergarten. I can admit that at one time, I did like him. But that was in kindergarten. It was a little girls crush. I don't have a crush on anyone actually, guys my he hold no interest to me. I don't want a little boy as a husband, I want a man. But not too old if they're old enough to be my dad, they're too old.

I digress, Rose and I were walking down the hall towards the front doors. All of a sudden, there was a limo outside. Ther driver got out and approached us. He said," Miss Swan and Miss Hale I presume." We nodded slowly. "Mr. Emmett Cullen an Mr. Edward Cullen have provided transportation for you two to go home in."

I was speechless and luckily Rose was capable of talking. "Well tell them to go fuck off cause we have other shit to do and our bestie is waiting for them. Oh and did I mention to tell them to fuck off? Oh wait; I did but it won't hurt to tell them to fuck off twice!" She smiled sweetly at the driver whose mouth was hung open. She linked arms with me and said "C'mon Bells, Ali's waiting for us."

I snapped out of my haze and laughed and nodded to her. She pulled me and as we walked towards Jasper's car, I flipped the guy off. "Tell them I say to go fuck themselves too," I shouted over my shoulder. Rose looked over at me and laughed and I joined in with her melodious laughter.

Jasper and Alice were waiting by the car, grimaces on both of their faces. "You know they're really not that bad guys," Jasper claimed. "And you probably shouldn't have sent them those messages. They get really upset, really easily."

I rolled my eyes. Rose said," Whatever, it's not like they for have any enemies or people that don't like them. They deal with it all the time. I'm pretty sure they can handle two girls."

I nodded in agreement,"I agree with Rose. I don't want to meet them and I'm pretty sure they can find other girls. I mean Rose is the most gorgeous girl I know but there are much better girls than me out there. They can find some other girl who pines over them."

"Yeah, but it's not that easy Bella," Jasper replied." Once you find the right girl, you don't see other girls anymore. The only girl who matters is the one that is your mate. Err... soul mate I should say."

I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh," Really Jasper? You believe in soul mates? I never would've pinned you down to that type of guy." I hook my head and laughed as I heard Rose join in with me." How would they know if we were meant to be? I thought the feeling was shared on both sides."

Alice chimed in, "That's because you girls refuse to meet them! And if you don't, things are going to change drastically and you might not like the outcome."

"Whatever Alice," I replied. I just wanted to get to her house and forget about everything.

Alice nodded and we all got into Jasper's car. During the ride the car was filled with tension. No one talked, for we were all to afraid to hear what one person would say to the other.

When we arrived at Alice's house, her mom came rushing out and helping Rose and I. I smiled at her. She was like a mom to me. When I lost my mom, she took over her role for me since I spent so much time with Alice.

I looked over at Rose who was smiling too. Alice's mom was probably the only adult who actually cared for her.

"Oh girls, I'm so happy you're here!" She said," I hope you enjoy your stay!" She smile genuinely at us and we couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay her," I replied." I hope were not too much of a hassle though."

She waved off my comment," Of course not dearie. We love having the two of you." She whispered so Alice couldn't hear," Plus I think you're good for Alice ever since she started hanging out that boy so much lately."

**** A COUPLE HOURS LATER ****

We were all laughing and joking around in Alice's room. We put the morning and school day behind us just happy to be together. There was a knock on her door and we looked in anticipation.

Her mom walked in and we all sighed with relief. She grimaced slightly," Don't be too happy." She looked at me in sympathy," Isabella, your father is on the phone and he would like to speak to you."

As I walked by she whispered to me," Try to act innocent, he doesn't sound too happy."

I nod and head to the kitchen. I take a deep breath and smile to make myself seem bright. I picked up my phone," Hi Dad!"

'Isabella Marie Swan , where the hell are you?'

'Just hanging out at Alice's. I was going to call you'

'Don't think you can fool me Isabella.'

'I don't know what you're talking about dad. Rose is with us too.'

'Her dad will be very interested to hear that. I mean that is he will hear about it unless you get your ass here right now.'

'Alright dad, I'm coming home.'

'Good Isabella. I'll pick you up and you Bette believe you're gonna regret not coming home today. And our guest is still here waiting patiently for you like the selfish little brat you are. I don't know how you're even my daughter sometimes. I thought I brought you up well. I sheltered you too much. Spoiled you too much. And like I said you're gonna regret it'

'Okay dad, I love you and I'll see you later.'"

I hung up and wiped the tears form my eyes and cheeks. I waited by the front door for Charlie to pick me up, waiting for my fate.

**Authors side note- I'm so sorry it took so long to update. My life has been crazy and my grandfather died a couple of weeks ago. So again I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy it:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not What I Wanted**

**Disclaimer- Again, Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight saga, not me. **

**Authors note-** hey guys:) thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update:/

**Chapter 5**

I am currently sitting in my fathers police cruiser. The tension is so thick that if you stick a knife in it, it wouldn't cut through. He was gripping the wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white. He was glaring at the road in front of him as we traveled the 20 minute car ride. I looked at the clock and noted in my mind, only 15 more dreary minutes left. I was hoping that my father wouldn't talk, scratch that, I hope he doesn't start yelling at me.

If on cue, he looks over at me as we sit at the red light. I look the other way out the window hoping that if I don't look in his eyes, he won't say anything. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" He started. The light turned green again and he stepped on the gas but looked at me from the corner of his eye," Isabella I'm talking to you; look at me."

I didn't dare look at him, fearing the look on his face. All of a sudden, I felt his hand hit my cheek and a loud slapping sound. It doesn't faze or hurt me since he's done it so many times before. "I said for you to LOOK AT ME!"

I look over at him with a glare. A traitor tear rolls over my right cheek. I look at his face and he is livid! He opens his mouth for what I know is going to be a major thrashing.

"Isabella, I don't know why you think you can fool me. Your mother may have fallen for your little act but I know you too well. You should have not disobeyed me like that. You knew that I wanted you to come straight home after school." His eyes softened and he sighed. "Isabella, I really didn't want to hit you, but you were practically asking for it." He looked out the windshield deep in thought." When we get home, I want you to go upstairs, wash your face, and freshen yourself up. I won't have you looking bad. You need to impress our guest."

We hit another red light and I was staring out my window again, more tears were falling down my cheeks no matter how hard I tried to stop them. Charlie scratched his chin, I could recognize the sound of his fingers on his stubble anywhere. That was a good sign, at least I hope.

"Bells, I want you to know that I love you and that I would never let any harm come to you." I looked over at him and could see the sincerity in his eyes. "The man I chose for you, he's not all that bad. You may have heard bad things about him, but you know how our little town works." I snorted to myself, gossip is what the little town of Forks knows how to do best.

He looked at me after pulling in the driveway and parking the car. "He's still here so like I said earlier, sneak upstairs really quick an freshen up, maybe even put something a little nicer on." I nodded and opened my door. I saw a Ferrari parked by the curb outside my house. I didn't know how I missed it before.

My father went inside first and I slipped in behind him and I went upstairs. I looked around in my closet and looked for something 'cute'. I found a gold sparkly shirt, my leather jacket, a pair of dark skinny jeans , and a pair of black fuck-me heels.

I ran across to the bathroom and washed my face. I put on eyeshadow, eyeliner, makeup, a little blush(not that I needed any), and some lipgloss. I put on my new outfit and threw the clothes I wore to school down the laundry shoot. I brushed my hair an even though I did, my hair still went back to its natural curliness. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I nodded to myself in approval.

I guess it's time to go downstairs and face my fate. I could hear two voices talking. One of them was a rough, corse, deep voice, Charlie's of course. The other was a deep, manly, and velvety voice. Obviously one of the Cullen boys. When I rounded the corner, they were in the living room watching a baseball game, Charlie holding a beer in one of his hands. If I didn't know any better, I would've though that they were old friends.

I looked for the other figure in the room. My eyes caught sight of the most beautiful shade of bronze hair I've ever seen. I scanned his face and my brown eyes met the most beautiful green eyes. My breath caught in the back of my throat as I saw the desire and care in those very eyes. I looked at the go before me and felt as though I would faint. That was until I heard him.

"Hello Isabella. It's nice to finally meet you." He had such a genuine smile and his voice, oh no. Please no... I could hear them both but couldn't see anything. "Stay with us Bella," I could hear Charlie say before everything went black.

**Hey Guys! I know, I know. You all probably thought I died of something. I was super super busy though. I hope you all like the chapter. I know you must hate me even more since I left of with a cliff hanger. I promise I'll write more though, I'm on spring break. Please review and share some love3 love you all,**

_CheekyLizzy_


End file.
